


His Clothes, His Problems

by always_ae



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:19:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_ae/pseuds/always_ae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zouis based off this prompt: There’s nothing better than the sight of his clothes on his boyfriend’s skin. The fact that it’s too big for him doesn't matter, and it proves to be one of the most enticing things about him. Seeing his boyfriend wear his clothes loosely over his smaller frame makes him smile more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Clothes, His Problems

Zayn loved it when Louis stole his clothes. There’s nothing better than the sight of his clothes on his boyfriend’s skin. The fact that it’s too big for him doesn’t matter, and it proves to be one of the most enticing things about him. Seeing his boyfriend wear his clothes loosely over his smaller frame makes him smile more than anything else. Lately though, his clothes were making Louis look smaller and smaller.

At first he wondered if all this touring and stress was causing Lou to lose weight. He knew that Louis would lose his appetite when he got too stressed. Instead of talking to the boys about it, he would try to ignore it and be his normal over-the-top self. So Zayn kept his eyes out for the next couple days, but Louis was eating like normal, appetite third to Niall and Harry.

That was when he realized it wasn’t Louis getting smaller, he was getting bigger. Not enough to change clothing sizes (yet anyway), but enough that he was really stretching out his shirts and skinny jeans even his tanks were getting stretched out. He had known when he told the boys that he’d cut back on his smoking that it would take it’s toll, but he had assumed he’d just get more irritable until his body got used to the lack of nicotine.

He wasn’t quitting completely, so why was he gaining weight?

It didn’t take long for him to begin to stress over it.

The boys teased him about spending more time in front of the mirror. They said it was like when they first got together all over again. Louis even joked about worrying about Zayn dumping him for the mirror. Then he began to go with Liam to the gym or running every morning. This really stumped the boys because if anyone enjoyed their sleep it was Zayn.

“Not that I don’t mind the company, but why are you always coming along with me?” Liam asked Zayn as they ran side by side on the treadmills in the hotel gym.

“Needed something to take the edge off in the morning since I’m still trying to cut back the smoking.”

“Makes sense.”

He was grateful that Liam was satisfied with that answer, so he just repeated it when Louis asked him later on that week.

It was only a few weeks before he was back to his normal weight, but something wasn’t right. To Zayn, his clothes still looked like they were getting bigger and bigger on Louis. What was he doing wrong? By the end of the month, Zayn was sneaking off to the gym twice as much as Liam as well as watching everything he ate.

Currently the boys were all piled in Niall and Harry’s hotel room watching, or at least Zayn and Liam were attempting to watch, a film while the other three were trying to distract them. Louis was curled up against Zayn drawing patterns into his thigh. He was in a pair of shorts and Zayn’s ‘thank you, fuck you’ shirt. All Zayn saw though, was that the shirt was so big it covered all of his boyfriends’ shorts. Subconsciously he knew that it was just the way Lou was sitting, but he wasn’t listening to that part of his brain.

Unable to deal with it, Zayn abruptly got up and headed out the door.

  
“Babe, where are you going?”  


“To smoke.”  


“But...”  


“It’s my only one today Lou.”  


And that was as far as Zayn let it go before he shut the door behind him. He walked directly down the hall to his and Louis’ room, immediately pulling off his shirt and heading towards the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the flaws that he was certain everyone else noticed. A part of him knew that he was over reacting, instead of being irritable this was his reaction to the loss of nicotine. He couldn't rationalize anymore. ** **  
****

When he heard the door open he sighed letting his head drop so he was looking at the sink now. He didn't want to see Louis in the mirror's reflection. He'd still be in Zayn's shirt, something he used to love. It had always been such a turn on, and once Louis had figured it out, he started doing it a lot more. Now it was a source of doubt.

"Z, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lou."

"No you're not. You're hardly ever around and we're tour together! You don't join in on our crisps and beer nights. You don't even jump me the minute we're alone and I'm in one of your shirts," Louis voice got quiet on the last part, enough that Zayn found himself looking up at Louis' reflection in the mirror. He looked small, but it was more than just physical. His usual confidence wasn't there. He looked unsure, worried, and a little bit scared. It broke Zayn's heart.

"At first I thought it was the withdrawal from you cutting back on the cigarettes, but it's been over two month. I can't... I can't help but wonder now if it's me."

This made Zayn turn around to look directly at his boyfriend, "never."

"Harry said I was overreacting, but I couldn't shake the feeling I'd done something. Then I had Li practically shoving food down my throat cause I hadn't really had an appetite for the last two weeks."

That explained why his clothes hadn't  gone back to how they'd normally fit.

"Lou, I'm so sorry," Zayn said pushing his hands back along the sides of his head, exiting the bathroom and pulling his boyfriend to sit on the bed with him. “You’re going to think this is so stupid.”

“Do you remember who you’re dating?”

Zayn chuckled a bit before shaking his head, “different kind of stupid.”

He felt Louis turn towards him a bit, a sign that he had Louis’ full attention which even as his boyfriend was very difficult to get sometimes. Zayn remained facing forward staring at the wall in front of him.

“When I cut back on the cigarettes I thought I’d get irritable and moody, but I gained some weight instead. I didn’t realize until I started to notice that my shirts were getting bigger on you. It made me all self-conscious again.”

“So that’s the reason you’ve been going to the gym and eating gross stuff with Liam.”

“It’s called fruits and vegetables.”

“That’s what I said, gross stuff.”

“Carrots are vegetables.”  
“Asshole,” and with that Louis gave Zayn a shove that wouldn’t have done much, but he was already laughing a bit so he was off balance already. He went tumbling to the floor, but still couldn’t stop laughing.

It stopped abruptly though as soon as Lou sat on top of Zayn pinning him down, as best he could anyway.

“When did you take off your shorts and your pants?” Zayn asked looking up at his boyfriend, that familiar feeling building up in the pit of his stomach.

“Doesn’t matter as long as they’re off, yeah?”

The word “yeah” barely was heard by the smaller boy as Zayn pulled him down to connect their lips. Louis wasted no time during the kiss, and let his hands run down to unbutton and zip Zayn’s jeans pushing them down the best he could without breaking the kiss. Finally, annoyed by the fact his boyfriend’s lower half was still almost completely covered, Louis started trailing kisses down Zayn’s naturally tanned chest. He didn’t stop to be loving and caress every inch of the boys’ body, no, that was for round two. Right now, Louis just wanted Zayn inside him, and now.

Once he got down to the other boys’ pants, Louis ripped the jeans off the rest of the way before pulling off his pants just as forcefully. Zayn was silent, happy to let Louis do whatever he wanted. He had suffered enough.

Louis grabbed Zayn’s semi and gave it a few quick twisting strokes until he was fully hard and precum was leaking out the top. He used the precum to coat Zayn’s cock before scooting up so that his bum was perfectly placed on top of Zayn.

“Babe wait...we need...”

He never got to finish that sentence. Louis sank on to Zayn without any prep or real lube. Louis bit his lower lip and closed his eyes tightly fighting back the tears. He may have jerked off and stretched himself every night after Zayn fell asleep, but it still hurt.

Zayn on the other hand was gripping onto Louis’ hips trying not to squeeze so tight to hurt him. Louis was tighter than he’d ever been around Zayn’s cock because of the lack of prep, and it was enough to make him use every bit of willpower he had inside him. Neither of them knew how many minutes had passed before Louis started to move. At first he just rocked his hips back and forth, then circles. Eventually he slowly pulled his hips up, using his hands on Zayn’s chest as a brace.

He tried not to wince as he moved, but it burned a lot more than he thought it would. Lou pressed on though. He moved so the angle changed just a bit before letting himself drop onto Zayn for the third time.

“Oh fuck.”

“Found it did you?”

“Shut up.”

Zayn knew that “oh fuck” like the back of his hand. He’d hit his prostate. After that, the speed of the thrusts increased. Zayn began to lift his hips meeting Louis’ every time. Luckily, the way they were situated on the floor, Zayn didn’t have to reach and stroke his boyfriend because their bodies were causing enough friction to do it for him. Zayn couldn’t have moved anything but his hips if he tried.

“Z...I’m...I’m coming.”

“Come. Cover us babe, so I can lick it off,” Zayn whispers in his ear as Lou’s arms were giving out on him. “You feel so amazing, so tight around me.”

“Damn it, Zayn!”

With that, Louis came in-between them, covering both of them. It felt like it was impossible for him to get any tighter around Zayn, but the pressure was so intense that Zayn came within moments of Louis. They laid like that for awhile afterwards until they began to dry and get sticky.

“Aren’t you supposed to be licking me clean?”

Zayn rolled his eyes, rolling them over so he could stand up, “how about I clean us off with a warm washcloth and then I’ll lick you clean after round two?” He spoke as he headed into the bathroom to find a washcloth.

“Round two?” He could already hear the perk and mischievousness in his boyfriends voice. It made him smile. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror before heading back out to a waiting Lou. There were no imperfections this time, except the sex hair, but he could live with that.

 


End file.
